The present system relates to air dehumidification and an improved air dehumidification system.
Dehumidifying systems have been used in residential as well as commercial spaces to regulate indoor air quality to provide greater comfort. High humidity levels are not only uncomfortable but can also increase health risks. Living organisms such as bacteria, mold and mildew, thrive on the damp air in air conditioning ducts. For this reason, reducing humidity levels is not only a comfort concern but also a health concern. Homeowners can reduce their exposure to harmful bacteria, mold and mildew by regulating the humidity level within their homes. There exists a need for smaller, less complex, less expensive dehumidification systems that are appropriate for residential use.
Many dehumidifiers currently in use rely on refrigerated cooling coils and compression elements to dehumidify. U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,998, assigned to Deschamps Laboratories, Inc., is one such example using refrigerated coils to aid in dehumidification. Refrigerating coils increase the complexity and expense of the units as well as the input energy necessary to operate the system. Dehumidification can be achieved with less expense by using desiccant materials. Desiccant materials can either adsorb or absorb moisture and then expel that moisture without the need for cooling coils.
Desiccant dehumidifiers of the prior art typically use desiccants in the shape of a wheel. Such a configuration requires a motor to rotate the wheel, adding expense, complexity, and maintenance costs to the system. There exists a need for less complex and less expensive desiccant dehumidifiers.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a dehumidification system for dehumidifying a conditioned space. The system is comprised of a unit housing containing a desiccant block, regenerative heater, and blower system. The unit housing acts with the desiccant block to define front and back chambers. In the front end of the unit housing are a front intake aperture and a front exhaust aperture. In the back end of the housing are a back intake aperture and a back exhaust aperture. Each end of the housing also contains a pivoting damper. The dampers move between two positions so that either the intake or exhaust aperture is open while the other is covered by the damper. The system dehumidifies by drawing air from the conditioned space, passing the air through the desiccant block where the block adsorbs moisture from the air and then returning the air back to the conditioned space. When the desiccant block becomes saturated with moisture the system reverses the direction of the air flow and pivots the two dampers so that outside air is drawn into the system, heated by the regenerative heater, then passed through the desiccant block where it removes moisture from the block, and finally expelled back outside. By alternating between these two modes the system economically dehumidifies a conditioned space.